Seblaine OS (English)
by Darrinia
Summary: Seblaine One-Shots or short stories (two or three chapters). I started with The Boss but there would be more if you are interested...
1. THE BOSS

**A/N:** Hello! AJ27 asked me to translate some of my stories and I thought... Why not? I'm not sure what you want so I choose one of my OS. If you like it, I can update it with other OS Seblaine.

I don't mind write in English but you need to tell me what do you want to read because I usually don't have reviews in my English Stories. And that is not only for AJ27, everybody can ask me about a story or a couple. You can use Google Translator to read the summaries of my stories and ask me for the one you like.

And please, let me a review. I think my English isn't good enough or you don't like the story if you don't say anything. I know I should improve my English, but I try to do it the best I can. If anyone wants to be my beta, I would be really grateful.

 **Warning:** There is a  sex scene between two men. If you don't like it, don't read it.

 **Sorry if there is any mistake, English isn't my first language and I'm not good enough. I work hard to write the best I can do, but I know it could be better.**

* * *

 _ **THE BOSS**_

Blaine was ending a dossier that his boss had asked him to write. His fingers were fast over the keyboard of the computer while he read the papers where was the information. His boss couldn't read the financial report, the marketing report and the accounting report so he asked him to write a summary. Blaine was proud because his boss trusted him and he was going to prove he could do it.

When it was ready, he printed it and got two coffee before coming into his boss office. He knew he had to read it with him and answer his questions.

Sebastian looked at him as soon as he was in and smiled kindly. Blaine sat and gave him the dossier and Mr Smythe read it with low voice but fast because he hadn't enough time for that. It was late and he wanted to go home. He took his phone and called someone.

"Everything is ready, I have a meeting tomorrow. I need you to look for every report we have about that enterprise." Sebastian said.

"Do you need me to do anything else?"

"You know you always can do anything else for me." Smythe smirked.

Blaine smiled back and went next to his boss. He moved the chair until they were facing each other and he knelt down. His hands took of the belt and unzipped the trousers. Blaine take Sebastian's dick off and smirked. Smythe didn't know what was going to happen.

Blaine use his tongue to touch Sebastian dick softly and enjoying how it was hard. Sebastian moaned when Anderson's lips round him and closed his eyes, so he couldn't see Blaine taking his trousers of and pushing his finger into his hole to be ready for the second part of their sex meeting.

Sebastian tangled his fingers with Blaine's hair, pushing him down while he pushed up his hips because he needed to be inside that perfect mouth. The black-haired man let him control it because he wanted to pleased him.

Sebastian came into Blaine's mouth and watch how he swallow the cum. They kissed for the firs time that night and Mr Smythe touch Anderson's dick a bit before turned him around. Blaine leaned on the desk and Sebastian looked at his ass before using his tongue to play with the hole. It went into and out it smoothly. Blaine moaned and tried to not fall because his legs were shaking.

The boos took a bottle of lube what was in the drawer of his desk. He covered his dick with lube and sank into that perfect ass roughly. They moaned again and Sebastian started to move his hips fastly and deeply. It was passion, pleasure and desire. Blaine was the first one to come and Sebastian did it a bit later.

They didn't move for a while, trying to calm their breath. When they were calm, they cleaned everything. It wasn't their first time together, so they had everything they needed.

Blaine went to finish his job and Sebastian got his things to go home. When he was out of his office, he saw Anderson looking for some papers on the shelf.

"I hope you don't finish it too late, I don't think your boyfriend can wait to have you with him." Mr Smythe said smiling.

"I know where is everything, so I guess it won't take me more than thirty minutes. I don't know who want me coming home more, my boyfriend or myself."

"If I had a boyfriend like you, I would tie him in my bed to forbid him to get out."

"I wouldn't mind if someone tied me to his bed if he was tied to me."

"I'm going home. See you."

"Good bye, Mr Smythe."

* * *

Blaine arrived home smiling, he couldn't wait to be with the love of his life. "I'm home" He said, hoping his boyfriend listened it. "I'm in the kitchen."

Anderson went there after took off his coat. He stopped at the door to see what was happening. His boyfriend was cooking, he wore a pants and an old sweatshirt, really comfortable. His apron had something written. "Kiss the Chef". His brown hair was messed, probably because he usually played with it when he couldn't remember something when he was cooking.

"I'm sorry, I had a lot to do at the office. Did you come home long ago?"

"Half an hour, I haven't finished the dinner yet." Sebastian turned around and showed Blaine his apron. The black-haired man smiled and kissed the others lips. "I need to talk with your boss, you shouldn't work so late." They hugged and kissed, this time more intensely. "Do you wanna taste the sauce?"

"Sure." Sebastian took a spoon and gave Blaine a bit of sauce. "It's perfect. I'm going to change into something more comfortable." He kissed his boyfriend before going to their room.

They had met each other Blaine's first day at the office. He had been hired to be Sebastian's secretary. The boss have fallen in love with him as soon as he had seen him. He loved that shy smile, how that gorgeous eyes wrinkled when he really laughed instead of pretending or how the gel wasn't strong enough and some curls were free at the end of the day. He was perfect, at least for him. However, Sebastian's father didn't agree with him and had warned him to stay away from Blaine. Anderson wasn't someone who had met in a disco, he could feel scared and report him because Sebastian was his boss. He had been a good man and had staid away from Blaine until a rainy April night.

 _Sebastian got out of his office building and found Blaine waiting there. Anderson was looking hopelessly the sky, he knew he would get wet if he tried to get the subway station._

" _Where is your car?" Sebastian asked smiling._

" _I don't have one. I always go home in the subway."_

" _You'll get wet trying to get there." Smythe frowned. He didn't like to think that Blaine may get cold, even if he liked to think about a wet Blaine._

" _I'll wait a bit, I'll go when the rain stops."_

" _Or I can get you home, that's my car." Sebastian pointed a black gorgeous Mercedes in front of them._

" _That would be very kind of you."_

 _They went to the car under Sebastian's umbrella and he opened the door for Blaine, like a gentleman. When Anderson was comfortable, Smythe closed the door and came into the car too._

" _Are you ready?"_

" _I am."_

 _Sebastian drove carefully, letting Blaine show him the way. He lived far away from Sebastian's house, even out of Manhattan, so Smythe knew he would be late at home. However, he didn't care. He was with Anderson and that was everything to him._

" _It's here." Blaine pointed a building and Sebastian parked. "Thank you so much. Where are you going now?"_

" _I live in the Upper West Side."_

" _What? You could say it and I would get a subway." Blaine lived in Queens, in a district far away from Manhattan._

" _It's not a problem."_

" _Do you wanna get in... We can have dinner together... To thank you." Blaine smiled, he was grateful and he wanted to spend more time with Sebastian._

 _They had dinner together and talked, they met each other better. They laughed, had fun and flirted because the were out of the office. They kissed goodbye, a really sweet and tender kiss in their lips, the first step of a wonderful way together._

They started to spend time together out of the office and they fell in love. Everything hadn't been perfect for them. The first problem was money. Sebastian didn't understand where Blaine spent his money because always had problems with it. His father found out because he investigated the Andersons. Blaine send money to his family because Cooper, his older brother, had had a car crush and he need it to walk again. Sebastian wanted to pay for it, but Blaine was offended, he didn't wan the Smythe's money, his own family can pay it.

However, Sebastian found a way to help Blaine. They had dates at the evenings so Anderson didn't buy food because they ended having dinner together, Smythe drive him to and from work and buy him gifts. Everything he though and help Blaine to save money.

They were together less than a year when Blaine moved to Sebastian's house. He owned it, so Blaine only needed to pay the bills, and that made him to feel uncomfortable until he understood that Smythe wanted to share everything with him, even the money.

When they were at the office, they were professional but when they were alone, they were two men in love. Their mates knew they were a couple but only a few had seen them affectionate. Even they joked about it.

Mr Smythe accepted the relationship and he loved Blaine almost as much as his own son. He had seen the love between them so, when Sebastian asked him his blessing for the thing he was going to do, he was happy for them.

Sebastian had bought a cake, so he cut two slices and put something over a strawberry on one of them. When Blaine saw it, he was amazed. He looked at Sebastian, who was smiling lovely. Smythe knelt down and took his hand.

"Blaine, five years ago I saw you for the first time. I love you more than anything in this world and I want it to be forever. My love, my sweetheart, my everything... Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Blaine put the ring on his finger and stood up to hug Sebastian. "It's gorgeous but you don't need to spend so much... Is that a diamond?"

"Yes, it is. But it wasn't too expensive. It was my mother's engagement ring, I just looked someone who can make it a bit bigger."

Maybe their love wasn't epic, maybe they wouldn't die for each other, maybe their lives were easier than the every romance's book character's, but their love was real and strong. They were in love and they wouldn't change their lives because their love maybe wasn't epic, but it was forever.

* * *

 _*I've never been in New York, I looked for that in Internet. Sorry if there are any mistakes._

If you liked it, I already have translated some of my stories, you can look for them in my profile.

 **Don't Give Up** \- The only long fic that I had translated untill now. Blam and MPreg. In Spanish have more chapters because I stopped it because no one reviewed it. That's why I haven't translate more than a One Shot after that.

 **You Can't Hide From Your Destiny** \- The best OS I've ever write. It was the first one I translate. Blam, romantic...

 **First Love** \- Blam, MPreg

 **Sam met Hedwig** \- Blam, a bit Lemon. Maybe not 'a bit'...

 **The First** \- Drabbles Blam


	2. HATE AND LOVE

_**HATE AND LOVE**_

Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson were enemies at Dalton. It was true they competed every time they could. Their families' companies competed for being the biggest construction enterprise in the USA.

That's why they hated each other, because their families hate each other. Furthermore, they competed for everything in Dalton, like a solo with the Warblers or being the captain of the Box Team. They had the highest grades of their class.

"You again?" Sebastian said when he saw Blaine came into the auditorium. He was ready for his audition to the Dalton and Crawford Country Day musical to raise money for a good cause.

"Let me guess… You wanna be Tony… Doesn't you?" West Side Story was the one chosen to be performed that year.

"I don't want it… I'm going to get it!"

* * *

Two days had passed since the auditions when Blaine got a text telling him to go to the auditorium. He was nervous, it meant he had a part. He hoped he was the leading role; he couldn't think about Smythe getting it.

When he arrived, Sebastian was there. Blaine rolled his eyes. He hated the other boy so much. He was so vain and arrogant.

"We had our leads." The girl who was going to direct the musical said happily. She was small, had red hair and a lot of freckles in her cheeks and wear glasses.

"No, the girl who is going to be Maria is missing." Sebastian said looking for that girl.

"You won't see her. There is no girl good enough to be Maria, so we changed Maria for Mario. It isn't fair for one of you to be a minor character when someone who doesn't know how to sing get a lead role just because she is a girl when we can do the main characters a gay couple." She shrugged her shoulders, like it was nothing.

"What?" Blaine looked at her surprised. "Did you talk with the School Board? I doubt they agree with it…"

"We did and they do. They said it fits with the tolerance and respect policy." She answered.

"I won't be Maria; I won't be a girl." Sebastian said.

"Didn't you hear me?" She screamed. "There won't be a girl. You both will be boys. I won't direct a musical where the female roles were played by boys with wigs. We'll change the play to have a gay couple."

"Anyway, I won't be Maria…" Sebastian realized she was looking at him angrily, so she changed. "Mario."

"I'm worried about kissing him." Blaine showed he wasn't happy about it and the other boy looked at him with all his hate.

"That won't happen, even in your best dreams."

* * *

Sebastian asked himself over again how he had let them fool him to lead West Side Story with Blaine. However, they were there, rehearsing the first time of their characters. Who could believe that the self-centered Anderson and he could be a couple? Physically it was near impossible. Hadn't they realized how short Blaine was? Or his weird eyebrows? Or that lips so…? Not! Of course not!

"I don't feel the passion! You are going to have sex!" The director shouted.

"Who can believe I want to have sex with him?" Blaine asked angrily while he moved away from Sebastian as far as he could. Smythe was lying on the blankets at the floor while Anderson was stood up in a corner.

"I don't care if Sebastian and Blaine are incompatible. Tony and Mario are soul mates and they are going to be fully together for the first time. If you can't do it, I can find someone who can… I'm sure Nick and Jeff would be delighted to get the roles and I won't have problems… You know what? I know what I'm going to do. I'll give you two days to rehearse when they met, the balcony scene and their first time. If you can't convince me you are soul mates when we come back, I'll take your roles from you. Did you understand?"

The boys looked at each other. They didn't want to spend time together, but they didn't want to lose the roles. The director left the auditorium, letting them alone.

"Do you want…?" Sebastian didn't know why he couldn't do the question. "Do you want us to rehearse?"

"I don't want to, but we have no choice." Blaine said while he came closer to him and sat down next to him.

* * *

"I think you should know each other." Jeff said to Sebastian while they were having breakfast, when his friend talked to him about what had happened at the rehearsal the day before.

"I have no interest in know him."

"You'll be surprised about how many things you have in common. I don't talk about you being best friends, but… Maybe you could get along." Sterling explain.

"I don't think so."

"We do think so." Nick said. The Warblers were tired about that. They were their best singers, but that war between them affected the team because it seemed they needed to choose one or another.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian had been three hours at the auditorium to rehearse but they weren't good yet. It seemed like they would kill each other any time.

"Maybe Nick and Jeff are right. Maybe we should know each other…" Sebastian sat down on the floor.

"I have no interest in know you." Blaine said.

"Me either… It's just for the show."

Blaine sat down next to him and they started talking. They share their favorite color, favorite film, the best memory about their childhood…

"What is your biggest dream?" Sebastian wanted to know.

"I… I would like to be musician; you know? Singing, write music, play the piano… But it's something that will never happen…" Blaine played with the laces of his shoes.

"I want to be a layer, but they won't let me either. I had to run the family's business… But I would love to defend homosexuals' rights and fight against homophobia."

"Jeff and Nick were right, we had more in common than we thought."

They liked the same things, they had the same family problems about their future because their parents wanted them to run the family's business and their parents wasn't happy about them being out of the closet. Suddenly, they looked at each other in other way. They weren't enemies anymore, they were just two boys who were living a life they didn't choose.

* * *

The musical director was happy to see how the boys had changed their chemistry. They knew each other and they didn't hate each other anymore. They started to meet to rehearse, but they were fascinated by the other. The fights changed into laughs, the competitions into alliances. They were getting closer until…

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian put his hands over Blaine's shoulders.

"A bit, but I know we are going to be fantastic."

Sebastian looked at the other's lips. The last days he had felt like there were a thousand butterflies into his stomach every time Tony had kissed Mario. He knew what it was and he was scared, he couldn't feel that, it wasn't good. However, his body decided to guide him and he kissed Blaine. He realized the other was surprised, but soon kissed him back, hugging him to put their bodies as close as possible.

They stopped because they needed to breathe and they looked at the other's eyes while they tried to breathe normally. They kissed again because their hearts wanted it, something tell them it was the right thing to do.

* * *

They had been dating for three months. Their friends knew it and were happy for them. Their families didn't know yet. They had gone out, they kissed in the corridors at Dalton between classes, they smiled and looked at each other when they were in the same room.

That afternoon they were kissing in the Warblers rehearse room. They didn't have anything to do and they think nobody would find them.

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Sebastian and Blaine stopped kissing and the dark-haired boy blushed.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter… Let's go to your room." She said and Blaine had no other choice that to follow her. He looked at his boyfriend before going out the room.

* * *

Sebastian hadn't seen Blaine since his mother arrived the day before. He was worried because he didn't answer his calls and nobody knew anything about him. He didn't even go to class. He was at the cafeteria, wishing he could see the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"You've got a call." Kurt sat down in front of him while he gave Sebastian his phone.

"What?" Smythe frowned.

"It seems nobody thought that Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson could be brothers and… Well, answer the call and you'll understand it. It would be better if you go somewhere quitter."

Sebastian didn't know why, but he did as he was asked. He looked for an empty classroom next to the cafeteria.

"Who is there?"

"Seb?"

"Blaine?"

"Seb, listen to me. My parents took my phone and transfer to McKinley to finish our relationship. I was so stupid… I told them everything… And now, I met Finn, who is Kurt's brother, and at least I can talk with you. They told me they will let us talk every day… I miss you so much… How can I be away from you for so long?"

Sebastian heart stopped beating. Blaine was transferred to McKinley? That could't be real, they couldn't do it… He knew their parents wouldn't be happy about them being together, but… Would they try to break them?

"Listen B, we are going to get over it. We are stronger than anything, I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I…" Smythe bit his tongue, he couldn't say it so early.

"I love you too… I don't know how my parents did that to me!"

"I love you… It's just six months and then, we will graduate and we'll own our lives." Sebastian didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Finn came into the choir room and gave Blaine an envelope. In two weeks, they'll graduate and Sebastian and Blaine were still together. However, their parents had made sure they couldn't be in the same University… They couldn't study even in the same city… Or in the same state for that matter. They were desperate… It was so bad that they had found love?

Finn and Kurt let them their phones to help them. Smythe and Anderson didn't know how to thank them. Hudson gave Blaine his mobile phone and left the room.

"Did you get it?" Sebastian didn't say 'hello', it was more important than anything.

"Yes, but I didn't open it yet. I guess I have time for it."

"No, that envelope can't be at your home. Read it before going there and give it to Finn, I need your parents not to find it."

"Ok."

"How was your day?"

They talked about everything, trying to forget about the distance or their families.

* * *

Blaine gave Finn the phone and stared at the envelope. Hudson smiled him, trying to encourage him to open it. He knew Sebastian's plan and supported it.

Anderson shaking hands opened it and there was a letter and a note. He read first the last one and it was really short.

"I hope you don't mind I forged your signature ;)"

Blaine had no doubt, it was his boyfriend handwriting. He smiled because he felt it connected him with Smythe in some way.

After that, he read the letter and he was staggered. It was an admission letter from the Royal Academy Of Music* in London.

"What's this? After everything… Does he believe I'll go to London and be far away from him?" Blaine looked that letter like it was a joke.

"He was admitted at the London University*."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes shined for the first time since Finn had met him.

"Sebastian knows you would do anything for being with him… And he would do it too. This letter is his way to be with you. You'll leave your family and their money if you want, to be free with him." Hudson said, Kurt had told him everything that weekend when he had been at home.

"But… How will I go to London?" Anderson whispered, knowing his father wouldn't let him follow his dreams.

"We have a plan…"

* * *

Blaine left his bedroom with two suitcases with a lot of things. It was eleven pm and his parents were sleeping. Finn was waiting for him a few meters away and he would drive him to Toronto, where he'd meet Sebastian. Smythe would leave his house that night, but they took different road because Anderson was in Lima and his boyfriend in Westerville**. Blaine would wait for him at the airport. They wanted to avoid they could stop both of them if they find them. With one of them out of the country, the other would know how to find him as soon as he can go there.

The Anderson's and the Smythe's had a lot of connections, but only in the USA. Nobody could stop the as soon as they were in Canada, so it was really important to pass the frontier zone. Finn wanted to arrive his destiny at the sunrise. They wouldn't stop until they were sure nobody can find them. They had been carefully enough to not bring with them something that could have problems at the customs, like drinks, foods, medicines...

They hoped the parents didn't realize they had run away until they were out of the country. Ohio was at the North, so the frontier zone was close. However, they were nervous.

When the customs employees stopped them, Blaine was shaking, but Finn looked at him trying to make him feel calm. They were asked to open the trunk and the suitcases and the dogs smelled the car. They were looking for something illegal, but there was nothing.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You can go on."

Blaine sighed relieved when he realized he was in Canada, where their parents couldn't make him come back. He would go to London and, he was lucky, with Sebastian.

* * *

Finn and Blaine were at the airport. The first one was nervous because Sebastian should have arrived an hour ago. The plane would take off in fifty minutes, but soon nobody could register their luggage. They didn't even have the tickets.

"Maybe you should buy the ticket and get into the plane. Sebastian knows where he can find you."

"I can wait." Blaine was looking at the door, he was going to cry any moment.

"You have to go to London and try to follow your dreams. Make this effort worth it."

"It won't be the same without him…"

* * *

Blaine was sat in his seat. He knew nothing about Sebastian and he was worried. Did he have any problem or did he regret it? He put his headphones and focused into the music he had in his Ipod. He looked at the floor and tried to silence his thoughts while the tears fall to the carpet.

After a few minutes, someone touched his shoulder and he looked up. He saw two beautiful green eyes what bright intensely. He took the earphones quickly and stopped listening the music that was in his Ipod, but he would swear he heard another one, a perfect love song.

"Seb…"

It was all he could say before feeling his lover's lips over his. They hugged and the feeling of being together again leaded them in that special moment. They finished the kiss because they needed to breath, but they kissed again, and again… Some other passengers looked at them, but nobody said anything.

"Excuse me." A flight attendant touched Sebastian's back and they looked at him. "We are going to take off and you need your belt on."

"Sorry." They whispered while they did as they were told. The other seat was free so they started to talk as soon as they were alone.

"A tire was punctured as soon as we passed the frontier zone and we didn't know Kurt had the phone blocked when he is out of the USA, so we couldn't call or test. We arrived when Finn was getting out. I almost lost the plane and Kurt has my luggage and will send them to me because I couldn't register it."

"Are you without luggage?"

"I have some clothes, my camera, Ipod and laptop in my hand luggage. Everything else is with Kurt."

"Enough for a few days… You are here and that is what really matters…"

"Aren't you afraid?" Smythe asked.

"No. I've done what my heart wants and I know I'll never regret it. I don't leave everything just because I love you, I'm doing it to follow my dreams too. I know everything will be fine, we'll never reproach each other for it."

"I am afraid. I'm afraid our relationship could end… We've been together three months; the last months were only phone calls…" Sebastian looked down.

"I can't promise you we are going to last forever or that everything will be fine. I can promise you we will find our place and we will be happy… Together or not." Blaine tried to calm him.

"I hope together."

Sebastian took Blaine's hand and they smiled. They knew they had left everything to protect their love, but they knew they will have a lot more. They had left their families and a career they didn't like to be with the person they loved and worked in what they had always dream. Their lives wouldn't be easy, but they had all the money they had gotten and they would find jobs in London. They had to find their place in the world.

* * *

Ten years after that, Blaine had a concert in Chicago and he couldn't avoid feeling homesick. He knew any kind of relationship with his parents disappear a long time ago. Sebastian and he were met by a lawyer, months after they run away, and he made them sign some papers to renounce the money and the privilege. Their parents had known where they lived but they didn't talk with them.

Blaine was waiting for the luggage when a two-years-old girl take his leg, pulling his jeans to make him notice her. She had beautiful dark curls, that fall over her forehead and her bright hazel eyes shined.

"Daddy." She called him and he took her into his arms.

"Mandy… Where is Papa?" He looked around.

"Your daughter'll stop running around one day." Sebastian said when he got closer his husband and kissed him.

"She looks like me, but she is like you. Why did you come so late?"

"There were too many people at the toilets. Someday, someone would understand that men can be gay or single fathers and it's not pleasant came into a toilet with a little girl to see everyone…"

"You don't need to tell me. I know it. I have the same problem as you." Blaine stopped him, he knew Sebastian got angry when he talked about their rights.

"I was lucky because some women realized and they let us came into their toilets, even when they were more crowded than men's."

The baggage started to move and they stopped talking. They knew that trip was different to others they had done. Sebastian was with his husband when his job let him, he was a successful lawyer. However, he couldn't miss this trip because it was harder than any other. Blaine played piano in a London's orchestra and they had travel around a lot, but they mostly played in the UK.

They had everything they had wanted and soon Amanda would have a little brother. The surrogate mother had told them it was going to be a boy and they had five months until he was at home with them. They couldn't dream with anything more.

* * *

* The London University and the Royal Academy Of Music are real university in London. The second one is one of the most important in the world (at least, for Wikipedia XD). The London Academy had 19 colleges (RAM is one of them) but Finn didn't know which one was Sebastian's. That's why he didn't say it. It's because I couldn't find which one is for Law. I'm sorry about that.

** Google maps shows roads to travel from Westerville (where Sebastian was) and Lima (where Blaine was), Ohio to Toronto, Canada. From Westerville there was two roads, but I chose the different from Lima's. They were about 7 hours and 6 hours, but it didn't count the time to get out of town or arrive to the airport, so I added one hour more to it.


End file.
